1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to information processing and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus for displaying content data according to its attribute information on a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are information processing apparatuses that display a list of a plurality of images on a display area of a screen. In addition, according to widespread use of the global positioning system (GPS) in recent years, an imaging position at which an image is captured can be displayed on a map. For example, some information processing apparatuses may switch a display mode between a list display mode for displaying a list of images and a map display mode for displaying the image on an appropriate position on a map based on the imaging position thereof.
However, according to the conventional technique, which image a user focuses on when the mode is changed is not considered. In other words, the image is displayed regardless of whether it is the image the user focuses on or not. Thus, according to the conventional technique, if the mode is changed to the map display mode, the focused image displayed in the list display mode is mixed among other images, and the user may lose sight of the focused image.